


Debate of The Dating Circus

by JlockaforLock



Category: Winterfalcon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, What is going on?!!, no, really what is going on?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlockaforLock/pseuds/JlockaforLock
Summary: Bucky kissed steveSteve kissed SamSam kissed BuckyWho's the actual couple?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.....

Clint, Natasha, and Tony where in the Stark tower kitchen debating the dating circus that was Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Sam Wilson. 

To be honest it started out like this. 

 

Befor Bucky was found, Steve and Sam had "confessed" their feelings for each other (if you call an accidental 'I love you' text a confession). When Bucky was discovered, the other avengers had wondered what was to happen to Steve and Sam.

At first it seemed as though Steve was over Bucky, that was proven false when Tony saw Steve and Bucky kissing in the hallway. When he seeked advice from Natasha and Clint in whether to tell Sam, the inseparable partners told their tales of cheating couples. 

 

Clint had been resting in the vents when he decided to check into cap's room. There he saw a half naked Bucky and Sam kissing intensely. He watched for quite a while, that is until they decided to remove their remaining clothing (he manage to persuade himself it was morally wrong to watch without permission). He immediately went to Natasha, who had also seen the same thing.

By the time they had shared their stories with each other, it was time to sleep. They decided to talk more about it in the morning

Which brings us back to the kitchen

They were still debating, on who should be dating who  
Natasha chose Sam and Steve  
Tony chose Bucky and Steve  
And Clint chose Sam and Bucky because in his words "I really want to see another hot makeout session between them" 

They stopped talking when they heard the voice of Steve saying good morning. "good morning, Steve" the three avengers said at the same time. Steve simply rose an eyebrow and went to the fridge. 

A few minutes later, Sam and Bucky joined them. Sam walked up to steve and gave him a loving kiss on his lips, he then turn to a sleepy eyed Bucky Barnes, and did the same. The other avengers turned to stare at steve, wondering what he was going to do about the kiss. He walked to Bucky and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

A collective 'oh' was sounded


End file.
